


Almost

by timeree



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Extra fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Tsukishima Kei, POV Yamaguchi Tadashi, Pining, both are dumb and don't realize they are in love with eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeree/pseuds/timeree
Summary: Tsukishima is almost sure something happens between them.He notices the way Yamaguchi smiles at him in the morning, the way Yamaguchi’s eyes shine every time he says Tsukishima’s name.Tsukishima is almost sure.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I'm Lu and this is my first time writing fanfiction. I translated this one from the one I did in Spanish and Englsih is not my mother tongue so sorry in advance for the mistakes I've probably made. I'll post the one in Spanish here too so if you know Spanish go check it out if you want.  
> I accept constructive criticism, it's my first time writing fiction in English so if you think something sounds weird or is not well-written do not hesitate in telling me!  
> Thank you very much for reading and enjoy it <3.

Tsukishima is almost sure something happens between them.

He notices the way Yamaguchi smiles at him in the morning, the way Yamaguchi’s eyes shine every time he says Tsukishima’s name.

Tsukishima is almost sure.

Sometimes, he convinces himself. Sometimes, Tsukishima finds the courage to confess his feelings. But he starts to think.

Tsukishima would never do something like that without being sure Yamaguchi feels the same way. So Tsukishima goes over every interaction he’s had with Yamaguchi, overanalyzes every gesture, action and word, to prove to himself that Yamaguchi reciprocates his feelings.

He spends so much time thinking about it, he convinces himself they are just friends. So Tsukishima ends right where he started: ruining the best thing that ever happened to him, distance himself from the person who brightens his days, it’s not worth it.

\---

Yamaguchi knows everything about Tsukki. He knows what every expression and gesture mean. He knows he likes to wake up early in the mornings, even on weekends, he knows he loves to drink tea before going to sleep, that he talks while dreaming, that a dimple shows on his left cheek when he laughs when he really laughs.

Yamaguchi remembers the first time he heard that laugh, and he feels his cheeks warm.

They were 12 years old. It was summer; it had been a rainy and depressing day, but in the evening the sun had appeared. He remembers going out of the house and running down the street to search for Tsukki. The atmosphere was humid and when they reached the park; they were sweating.

He doesn’t remember what he did or said to make Tsukki laugh, but when he heard him and turned his head, he was awestruck. The sun made Tsukki’s hair and eyes shine. He would have liked to know how to draw so he could paint him. Tsukki with the sunset colours, no artwork could compare.

Yamaguchi knows Tsukki like the back of his hand. But he doesn’t understand what has gotten to him these days.

Yamaguchi anxiously goes over every conversation they had these last few days, but he doesn’t find the reason for this attitude.

Tsukki doesn’t talk to him, but he talks to Kuroo.

And he knows what the lump in his throat and the burning eyes mean. He knows how jealousy feels. And he doesn’t want to be the jealous friend, he doesn’t want toxic feelings to interfere in their friendship. But he has never been good at controlling his insecurities and he can’t help but ask himself if his friendship with Tsukki is going to end, and if, maybe, Tsukki wants to replace him.

\---

Kuroo laughs again on the other side of the line, and Tsukishima represses the urge to insult him.

Kuroo suddenly stops, tries to say something, but starts laughing again.  
Tsukishima rolls his eyes.

“Tsukki-”

“Don’t call me that” he interrupts him.

“And why Yamaguchi is the only one that can call you like that?” Kuroo asks. Tsukishima doesn’t answer. Kuroo laughs again.

Tsukishima hears a whisper on the other side of the line. It must be Kenma.

“Well, Kenma here asks me to stop bothering you. But my purpose in this life is to annoy you”

“I don’t know why I even called you, you’re useless”

“Calm down, Tsukki! You called me because you need my help because I am an expert in love matters,” Tsukishima doubts that “You two are thinking too much, that’s the problem. It’s not that hard, you walk to him, you say you love him with all your heart, that you can’t live without him, that without him by your side your poor little heart would break into a thousand pieces, that-”

“Could you stop?” Kuroo laughs.

“Ok, ok. You confess your feelings. He says yes. That’s it. In two months you’re married, you’ll see”

“That’s where the problem lies,” he explains to him as if Kuroo were a child “I don’t know if he is going to say yes”.

“Oh, Tsukki, I thought you were sharp”.

Tsukishima doesn’t understand what he means by that.

\---

Yamaguchi has decided what he’s going to do. He is going to confront Tsukki. Well, not exactly ‘confront’, but he is going to be straightforward with him, he is going to ask Tsukki what is going on with him, what Yamaguchi did to receive that attitude.

He is nervous and scared. Yamaguchi’s entire persona characterizes for being nervous and scared. But this time he thinks one of his worst fears is materializing, that Tsukki realizes how pathetic he can be, that they stop being friends.

He goes over the plan again. He is going to ask him if they can go to a café on Saturday so he can make his speech.

He wishes with all his might that everything goes well.

\---

“Tsukki!” he turns around when he listens to his name. His chest aches when Yamaguchi, with his hair in a bun, approaches him and Kuroo. The sun settles on Yamaguchi delicately, his freckles stand out and Yamaguchi shines. He has a smirk on his face and Tsukishima wonders if the blush he feels in his face is noticeable. He hopes not.

“Look who we have here. What a pleasant surprise,” Kuroo is having the time of his life, probably “Do you feel hot Tsukki?”

Tsukishima wants to kill him.

It seems Yamaguchi heard the last question.

“Why do you feel hot, Tsukki? Do you have a fever?” Yamaguchi places his hand on Tsukishima‘s forehead. Just what he needed. Tsukishima feels his neck hot and his hands sweat. Kuroo has a feline smile, from ear to ear. “It doesn’t feel like a fever though. Tell me if you start feeling sick” concern tints his voice.

Kuroo laughs loudly, and Yamaguchi looks at him, confused. Tsukishima scowls. He is sick of Kuroo; he doesn’t know why he got him into this.

“What do you need?” He asks, irritation infiltrating through his voice, unintentionally. Yamaguchi looks at him with doe eyes, hurt. Tsukishima hates himself.

“Well, I was searching for you because...” he stays silent, Yamaguchi doesn’t look him in the eye and he is twisting his hands. What does he have to say that makes him this nervous? “I was searching for you because I wanted to know if you would like to go with me to a café on Saturday, I have something important to tell you” Yamaguchi finally lifts his gaze and looks him in the eye. Tsukishima has never felt so nervous and he doesn’t understand why, it’s just his best friend, asking him if they can meet up at a café.

His stomach twists. He clears his throat. Kuroo, as always, laughs and mutters something inaudible.

“Ok” Tsukishima answers quickly and dryly. He feels stupid.

“Well, I- I won’t bother you anymore. Sorry for interrupting” Yamaguchi looks between him and Kuroo. It is a sad and empty look.

Yamaguchi places his eyes on him once more. Their eyes lock. Tsukishima wants to say something, ask him why he is sad, tell him he wasn’t interrupting anything, but Tsukishima has never been good at confronting things. So he stays quiet and Yamaguchi walks away.

\---

Finally, Saturday comes around.

Tsukishima has never stopped thinking about this day since Yamaguchi suggested this date.

Date.

He shakes his head. No, this is not a date. It is just going to a café, with his best friend so Yamaguchi tells him what he has to say.

What does he have to say? He asks himself for the millionth time that week. He also wonders if it will be a confession. He shakes his head again. He can’t get his hopes up.

He finishes buttoning up his shirt in front of the mirror. He looks over his figure one last time. He spent an unnecessary amount of time thinking about his clothes. He doesn’t know why it’s just Yamaguchi.

It’s just Yamaguchi.

\---

Yamaguchi waits, twisting his hands nervously. He feels hot even though it’s winter, and it’s cold outside.

Suddenly, the bell on the door chimes and Tsukki enters like in a movie, in slow motion. Yamaguchi wants to scream, he’s beautiful.

Tsukki searches for him and finds him. Every step he does to where he is seated, it’s awfully eternal. Finally, Tsukki arrives.

“Hi”

“Hi”

Yamaguchi doesn’t understand, the atmosphere is strangely awkward. Uncomfortably, he fidgets. He thinks about something to say that breaks the tension.

“You are cute today.” he drops abruptly. Just perfect, Yamaguchi. He feels his entire face warm, he doesn’t dare look at Tsukki in the eyes.

“Thanks” Tsukki must hate him.

“Do you want to order first?” More composed, he lifts his gaze. If he didn’t know him, he would say Tsukki seems nervous, but he doesn’t have any reason to be. It’s just him, Yamaguchi.

\---

Yamaguchi is making this hard. He can’t seem composed if he says things like “you’re cute”. Luckily, Yamaguchi wasn’t looking at him. He would have asked again if he had a fever.

Tsukishima was about to tell Yamaguchi he was cute too, with his hair over his shoulders and dressed in a black shirt. Tsukishima believes if Yamaguchi, dressed like that, would ask him to take down the moon, he would bring it to him without saying a word.

In fact, it doesn’t matter how Yamaguchi is dressed, if it is Yamaguchi the one who asks, he would do anything.

People think Yamaguchi is the one that depends on Tsukishima, but in reality, it’s the other way around. Yamaguchi doesn’t realize the power he has over him. A smile from him disarms him completely.

When their orders arrive, Yamaguchi clears his throat.

“Tsukki,” The way he says his name makes him place his eyes on Yamaguchi’s lips, “You’ve been more distant these last few weeks, especially with me,” he takes a breath. “I would like you to tell me what I did to make you angry. And if the reason is that you don’t want to be my friend anymore, I’ll understand”.

Tsukishima does not understand why someone would want to hurt Yamaguchi, who would do no harm to anyone and who’s always friendly to everyone. He wonders why he, he’s best friend, hurt Yamaguchi this badly, to make him look this vulnerable.

He wants to hug him, tell him it’s not his fault, that it’s never his fault, that he’s an idiot that doesn’t know how to not hurt his loved ones, that he doesn’t know how to be a good friend.

He wants to hug him and remove every insecurity he has, one by one.  
He wants to hug him and make him see that he is Tsukishima’s favourite person and no one could replace him.

\---

Tsukki stays quiet for a moment, but for Yamaguchi, it seems like hours. He looks at Tsukki, who looks perplexed and irritated. Yamaguchi is convinced that he is irritated because of him.

He should have never done this.

The voice of his best friend interrupts his thoughts.

“Yamaguchi, I will never leave your side. I’m always going to be your best friend. Do you understand? Always” he looks as if he is going to say something else, but stops. Yamaguchi feels an instant relief all over his body. Tsukki says nothing more, but Yamaguchi sees the apology in his eyes. Words aren’t necessary for Yamaguchi to understand him.  
Yamaguchi smiles happily.

\---

Tsukishima knows it is the perfect moment, the sun is setting; he is taking Yamaguchi home, the two of them happy being next to each other.

He is going to confess to him.

“Yamaguchi, wait” Yamaguchi turns around. Tsukishima prepares, takes a breath and looks at Yamaguchi in the eye.

“I like you,” he drops without warning. He is an idiot. The speech he had prepared is ruined now. He guesses it’s better to continue “For a long time now. I think I’ve liked you since forever, I can’t imagine my life without you. I don’t believe in any God, or that there’s something superior, I don’t even believe in soulmates, but if they existed, I’m convinced you would be mine. Because even though I’m an awful friend, you stay, you brighten my day with your smile and our conversations. I like you so much that sometimes I don’t know what to do with myself”.

That he feels nervous is an understatement. His hands shake and he’s neck feels hot.

He dares look at Yamaguchi, who has his mouth open and though his eyes pass a million emotions.

Suddenly, with resolve, Yamaguchi grabs the hem of Tsukishima’s shirt and kisses him.

Tsukishima melts.

\---

That night, like when they were kids, they cuddle.


End file.
